legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings/Characters/Raym Ars Apocalypse
Click here to return to Character page '' ''Raym Ars Apocalypse ' ⍀⏃⊬⋔ ⏃⍀⌇ ⏃⌿⍜☊⏃⌰⊬⌿⌇⟒' (from the Demonologic language, Raym Ars Apocalypse), also known by her iconic nicknames Raven, Black Hearted Raven, Hell Crow, Dark Crow, Crow of Penumbra, Black Bird, Bird of the Legion, Raven of the Dark Side, Raim, Räum, Raym Arusu and dozens more is a High-Level Black Demon of Triggers Hell's Imperial Army who is known for being the Great Earl of Hell and rules about 1/3 of the 5th Floor of Hell with her special and unique faction, the Monryou Criminal State that acts as one of the many sub-factions of Triggers Hell but is special for its unique method of criminal and terrorist activities that is deeply similar to mortals' mobster and extremist groups. She would-be an Omniversal conqueror after her million years of dedication and studies to get her revenge upon mankind of Prime Earth and even Paradise itself, later becoming a legendary evil figure that shook Hell and all omniverses for being the first living being to almost have success where every demon, Pure-Blooded Devil and even Omniversal Supreme Deities failed. Raym is the overall main antagonist of LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows and the secondary catalyst antagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings Magic Side, behind Ragnarok Iblis, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ara Astaroth and Vira Hermes but due to the effects influenced by her presence in the Underworld and how much the culture of Hell and the vision of demons about mortals changed because of her, as well as her role in the timeline of the Magic Side her position is questionable and stands up as one of the most influential antagonists of CIS Productions Magic Side alongside many others antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. Following her death, she would be mentioned many times over the course of the story alongside the appearance of many of her creations like weapons, drugs, books, quotes and statues. In fact, following the death of Leohart in the events of LOTM: Sword of Kings - Hell Saga, the forces of Hell were split and Triggers Hell was banished. Those whom were not loyal to Ara Astaroth or Ragnarok Iblis began to treat Raym Ars as their new Goddess and quintillions of Pure-Blooded Devils and demons desperately tried to bring her back; with 2/3 of all remaining demons trying to bring back Raym instead of Ara Astaroth or Leohart the Prince of Hell. Among these cults, the Satan Cult, a demonic cult that left Triggers Hell was trying to revive both Raym and Ara Astaroth but failed after reviving the wrong person. Raym was in fact born as Clarrise Apocalypse, (real name: Clarakova Vasilissa Apocalypse) and was originally a human born in 1964 in Prime Earth during the Communist/Stalinist regime of the Soviet Union in Russia. Her father was affiliated to the Communist Part of the Soviet Union and she soon joined the military at young age to complete her miltiary services for the country. However, it was later revealed her father was a spy of United States of America and was executed for treason. Her family, as consequence, were sent to different gulags camps were they were suffered forced larbor and eventually Raym's family passed away one by one thanks to the diseases, bad conditions of life, rotten, torture sections, physical and psychological abuses and even some brutal human experiments involving chemical weapons and plagues. Clarrise died in 1976 during a section of forced work due to dehydration and malnutrition. Her last vision were a bunch of crows approaching her body to eat her remains, these crows would later become her catalystic and main symbol of death. In the Afterlife, Clarrise was sent to Paradise but immediately desired to leave that place, considering the God of that place as evil and disgusting when He abandoned she and her family, alongside the rest of all people of Soviet Union. In Paradise, Clarrise commited blasphemy by punching Spectra but the God said she had all rights to punish Him for abandoning her and was ready to fulfil her wishes. Instead of continuing beating him, Clarrise wished to be send to Hell and stated she prefered to be there instead of being forced to live in a place ruled by Him. Hesitant, Spectra banished Clarrise from Paradise as she requested and fell in the depths of Hell where she was tortured for 4 months only and later met with Asmodeus, a former Duke of Hell and requested to become a demon to abandon her humanity. Impressed by her will and determination to kill God and everything He holds dearly, as well as her strong hatred for humans, mainly the communist party from her homeland for being so unfair and brutal with her family, Asmodeus sent Clarrise to Qliphoth where she met Ara Astaroth and became a Black Demon, under the new name of Raym Ars Apocalypse. Under Ara's orders, Raym became a spy of Revelation of Qliphoth in Triggers Hell to investigate the weak points of the 5th Floor of Hell when Ara Astaroth and her Revelation of Qliphoth are ready to strike the leader of Hell, Leohart the Prince of Hell in their billion-year conspiracy schemes. At some point in her services, Raym was contacted by the spirit of Ragnarok Iblis, the Supreme Omniversal Goddess of Evil and Destruction, as well as the mother of all Sins, creator of Hell and founder of Triggers Hell. She became the first non-Pure Blooded Demon/Devil to become one with Ragnarok Iblis and immediately switched sides to serve Ragnarok Iblis instead of Ara Astaroth or Leohart the Prince of Hell, desiring to become the new Supreme Omniversal Goddess to finally get her revenge in all Soviets and Spectra Himself. From that point on, she would be considered an imminent Omniversal threat even worse than the people who tortured her and her family, becoming a sociopathic monster who could no longer feel human emotions. Arguably, Clarrise abandoned her humanity and human emotions when she became a human so she could cut all chains that connected her to Spectra's creations. Her goals changed over the course of her life with punishing only her executors, to the complete genocide of Russia, to the punishment of all mankind and later would change to become the Supreme Goddess of Evil and Destruction to rule over the Lynenta Omniverse to a more "peaceful" place in her own image. Unlike Ara Astaroth, Clarrise, now known as Raym Ars Apocalypse, was not above manipulating her own kind and disposing of them when they were no longer useful to her. In addition, Ara Astaroth desired a world of peace and justice for the demons, Raym, on the other hand, was only thinking about herself and force her sense of peace and justice upon not only all mortals but Gods and demons as well; a system was not so different from the dictatorship that brought her suffering and death. In the mainstream story, Raym Ars Apocalypse is the central threat the heroes face for most of the story, being behind almost everything that is happening in the story while playing on both sides using Ara Astaroth in Axel's party and manipulating the Big Bad Wannabe Lazarus. Being the murderer of the legendary heroine Hyme who fought against the third invasion of Triggers Hell on the Kingdom of the Cosmos, Clarrise is known for being the Symbol of Death by the Mob Kingdoms of Minecraftia as her invasion used to have million of crows devouring the flesh of the corpses she left behind. Currently, she serves as the leader of Monryou Criminal State, a criminal empire and terrorist cult that expands it territory across other planets to sell her experimental drugs of mind control, demonification and for assassinations purposes. The organization also sells weapons and even desploys the use of robotic technology, something that is considered a blasphemy in Hell as the faction of Triggers Hell vowed to destroy the creations of humanity. While she is not punished by Leohart for using such machines and technologies, the sub-factions, clans and tribes of Hell dimension refused to have any contact with her and her group, leaving them isolated in th 5th Floor of Hell to grow without support of any Duke Family. Even so, her drugs are quite popular in the wealthy levels of Hell, with Dukes and Pure-Blooded Devils secretely buying her stocks as well as many bilions and billions of mortals that got addicted to her drugs. In addition, her weapons are sold by Dark Empires such as the Zoyineian-Sith Empire and even Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire (something that is considered illegal by the laws of Triggers Hell) in exchange the Monryou gets the possibility to expanding into the Balam Alliance's territories. In Minecraftia, the Monryou organization is treated as a terrorist organization that staged many bloody and brutal attacks after the kingdoms refused to open their doors to their commercial guilds and droid army. While being a drug dealer, Raym is known for being a studious woman who is an expert military commander, a smart terrorist and crime lord, an excellent and opportunistic businesswoman, a great scientist in the biological, chemical, botanical and robotics fields, an incredible strategist and manipulative mastermind who has a deep interest in the ancient history of Hell and its relics such as the Artifacts of the Past and Ragnarok Iblis' relics that grant her great power enough to accomplish her dreams. It's theorized she spent thousand years studying complex books of the Ragnarok Library in the 1st Floor of Hell and attended to the University of Leohart 503 years after she became a demon. To expand her empire even more, she had to use dirty tactics in Hell such as bribery to make other Demonic clans open themselves for her faction, growing in numbers and increasing the number of her facilities and factories to set the stage of the final part of her master plan that was said to be the complete domination Hell alongside the Lynenta Omniverse. The Dark Raven and the Monryou organization also had a direct influence in the Purge operation under the command of Ara Astaroth. Alongside the Kruel Rose, Raym and the Researchers of Divine Hand worked in the creation of the QLI-FREAK Chip using the same drugs Raym was using in the demonification of her clients. Moreover, Raym directly founded many cartels of drugs in Cuba, Mexico (mostly were destroyed by Akrak Couteau's Manufacturing Progressive Sciences), Brazil, Japan, Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela, Taiwan, United Kingdom, Georgia, Poland, India, China, New Zealand, Veronica and Godom Empire. One of these cartels is found by Kyouko Kirigiri herself alongside Rentaro Satomi in Tenguu City during the events of Kiss of Death ''episode. In truth, Raym was against the Purge operation to revive Kaitlyn Powell due to the fact she wasn't going to be the one who was going to destroy the communist ideology in Russia, as well as kill every member of the party and those (mostly) civilians who supported the communist regime of the 70s-90s. In the story, Raym is the arch-enemy of Axel Dávalos, as well as his main counterpart. Axel is a boy around the same age of her human form who despite losing everything during his death, was able to keep his humanity and didn't blame humanity (STAR LABS of United States of America to be more precise) for everything that had happened to him. Also, unlike her, Axel was lazy, good-for-nothing, weak, coward and idiot but hold pride in being human and could never kill someone or blame anyone for his tragic experiences, something that enraged Raym as if she was being painted the 'bad person' of her own story. Moreover, Axel had the ability to redeem other with his kindness, something that more than proved in his time in Minecraftia while Raym had the ability to corrupt others with her offers and evil charisma to make innocents into doing her manipulative, criminal, terrorist and cruel biddings; sending children as suicidal bombs into her political enemies' place (often being children from the families of their family), experimenting in animals with pain-inducing diseases, torturing and mutilating demons to test the healing capacity of her chips and drugs, using human civilians as sparring targets for her weapons and even producing bombs of plagues to wipe out entire civilizations. After her eventual death, Raym Ars Apocalypse became a popular martyr figure in Hell that shook the Imperial Army of Leohart and split the Triggers Hell in different factions, clans that were loyal to Leohart ceased to exist when the news of Raym Ars almost killing Spectra in the Kingdom of the Cosmos arrived in the Underworld. Not soon after, Ara Astaroth also was killed by the combined forces of Tomas Sev and Katarina Couteau, bringing down the central leadership of Qliphoth. When the news of their death reached the ears of every clans of Hell, the realm experienced its worst time of chaos and civil war that split Hell in different territories; Raym's Followers territories, Leohart's Followers territories and Ara Astaroth's Followers territories. This civil war between 3 factions destabilized Triggers Hell as a whole and contribuited to its downfall 4 years later by the armed forces of the Reality Council, Ratatoskr and the Multi-Universe Defensive Forces as Imperial Army of Triggers Hell was more weakened than ever. To this day, Raym was the first and ONLY person to almost put an end to the creator of the Lynenta Omniverse, Spectra, the Supreme God of the said Omniverse that not only ruled it but created it centillion years ago. Such deed even reached the ears of Ragnarok Iblis and the Adam's Children in the Witris Omniverse and Lapis and her Abyssal Empire in the Nezperdian Omniverse; whom failed miserably to defeat him when the two Omniverses had two of Supreme Omniversal Deities. ---- "A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes *'Yakuza': The Monryou has so many connections with criminal organizations that is impossible to tell if they are just a massive mafia or company. Considering how Raym was linked with the Millennium Syndicate, it wouldn't be surprise if she was also somewhat a Yakuza. *'Yandere': She is in love with someone? No. But she admires Ragnarok Iblis and will go full "Yan" when someone looks down or trash-talks about Ragnarok Iblis. When that happens she will immediately lose her usual cool side and will randomly cut everything she sees with her claws until they are in hundreds of flesh pieces. *'Yin-Yang Clash': With Ragnarok Heart, she is basically the Goddess of Evil and Destruction, replacing Ragnarok Iblis as the new Omniversal Supreme Deity of Hell so when Spectra, the God of Good and Life fights her, it is basically the fight between the very concept of Good an Evil. *'You And What Army': Raym questioning if Ender Dragon King would defeat her alone considering the army she had under her control was 10000% high in numbers and quality. Even if the entire Minecraftia's population regrouped to fight her, that wouldn't be enough and would barely touch the numbers of soldiers and robots serving her. *'You Are Already Dead': If she stares at you for more than 10 seconds without blinking while wearing that cold and emotionless expression... you are already dead. Now all you have to wait is to see your vision being cut in half. *'You Are Too Late': She is very pointing with time as a CEO and will punish those who violate her agenda's hours. It's not that serious punishment besides being fired from her company. *'You Are What You Hate': Far from being a communist but she uses the SAME methods of the Soviets that killed her family and ruined her life. She is obsessed with revenge and so deep in her own ego that she refuses to see the cruelty she is doing around her and doesn't care if she has become similar to the people who took everything from her. *'You Break It You Profit': She has her own method to profit after wars. She is the one who instigate wars in other worlds and then shows up as a salvior and sells weapons to all sides of the war. *'You Called Me X It Must Be Serious': If someones calls her by her true name, that means someone has a very personal grudge against her. *'You Can Run But You Cant Hide': In Monryou, you can escape from the organization for a few days but no one who ran from the organization survived to tell the story. Many officers from Monryou fled from the company for falling in love with someone of Minecraftia, but in the end, everyone was killed. *'You Can Say That Again/You Got Spunk': She will not force people to stop from talking on her face to discuss about how cruel or heartless she is, but at the moment you finish your sentences, you will be cut in half. *'You Cant Kill Whats Already Dead': How Ender King sees her; an empty shell that cannot be killed as she is already dead inside. *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair': Goes from blue to silver depending of the illumination of the local. *'You Have Failed Me': Receiving an order from her is a honor but failing it results in death, which is why many people prefer to run from the company instead of obeying her direct orders. *'You Have No Idea Who Youre Dealing With': Considering how big her company is, anyone from Minecraftia thinks rising against Raym is literally suicide and they let her do as she pleases. *'You Have Outlived Your Usefulness': This is common with Raym who considers anybody to be disposable, including super soldiers created from her own cells, to misfit mafia given an incomplete immortality serum JUST to ensure they are easy to dispose of. On the good side, she doesn't find those who are no longer useful dispensable and let them live. *'You Monster': The number of times she heard this is absurd but considering how a monstruous raven is her true form, she takes it as a compliment. *'Young And In Charge': In appearance, she is looks similar to Ara Astaroth and may be around her physical-age. However, compared to other demons, she is basically a baby with only 2 million years old while Ara Astaroth is 40,000,000,000 years old and others above quintillion years. Even by her age, she is capable runs her own organization which is considered heretic to the underworld. *'You're Cute When You're Angry': Ragnarok Iblis may find her to be cute when she is angry but 99,99% of all people that know her wants to avoid seeing her angry. *'Your Normal Is Our Taboo': For centuries, the Monryou was known as a "heretic" organization of Triggers Hell that used mortal methods to achieve their goals and even using technology created by intelligent mortal species to sell and enforce their army. *'Your Worst Nightmare': Raym is the worst possible enemy for Skelly and Axel that have fear of crows and even have nightmares abour Raym eating them their guts with a plague doctor's mask. "Z" Tropes *'Zero Percent Approval Rating': Pre-death status, Raym was ABSOLUTELY hated by the entire Hell dimension, with even Leohart trash-talking her for allying herself with mortals, using mortal technology and organizations to achieve her goals and joining forces with humans and other alien species. As someone who was serving Hell, she literally suffered bullying on the Underworld and would be hostilized if she was found alone in public. However, in her organization, she was adored. *'Zombify the Living''': As a scientist and mad doctor ready to use any means necessary to increase her profits, she also fabricates zombies by kidnapping living people and zombifying them to sell them in the black market as armies for sale. Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions